An Unexpected Fantasy
by StarsInTheSand
Summary: While on a train ride to visit his aunt, 17-year-old Ryou gets an unexpected (and rather cute) little guest. Additionally, his new friend seems to have an interest in Ryou's fantasy book... So, Ryou decides to read him the story. Would you like to read along? [some OC's involved]
1. Prolouge

… **So, it's definitely been a while.**

 **How long? Oh, you know,** _ **only 2 years.**_

 **Well, at least I can say that I came back to it!**

 **However, I'm going to do something that's probably incredibly stupid- I'm going to attempt to rewrite this story and make it "better". I'd like to think that I've improved a little in my writing style, so we'll just see how it goes :)**

 **And for those who haven't read the old version, just know that I had started this story long ago. Hope you like this version anyways!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I can't take credit for any of the Yugioh characters and related content ~**_

 _ ***Revised***_

* * *

 _ **Ryou's POV**_

The train station was loud and overcrowded, with people pushing to get by, the train whistles screeching, and the intermingled voices lost in conversation. I adjusted the bag on my shoulder as I scanned the station for my destination, trying not lose myself in the bustling crowd. Once I found the train I was supposed to board, I climbed in and made my way towards the back of the small cart where I sat in an open spot next to a window. The train wasn't departing for another 15 minutes, so turned my attention to my little brown bag to make sure I had all of my belongings.

I didn't have much. I had a few pairs of clothes, a toothbrush and comb, a few snacks for the trip, and my favorite book. I let out a sigh and picked up the book, staring at the old and worn down red cover. I had read it over and over again, to the point that I could probably recite it from memory. It was special to me for a number of reasons. For one, my mother had given it to me for Christmas long ago. While she didn't want me to know, I had found out that she spent all of her savings to get it for me. Ever since then, I've never gone anywhere without it to have it as a reminder of her. I ran my fingers along the spine of the book, thinking back to the times I shared with my parents. Before I left, my father had helped me pack up my things, including the book. I distinctly remember those few minutes; the sad smile on my father's face, the quick embrace at the doorway, and the deafening silence we shared throughout it all. He hadn't said anything all morning, and I realized that I hadn't either.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sudden blow of the whistle indicating that train was about to depart. I held the book on my lap and watched as the train moved out of the station, leaving behind all of the commotion as it traveled into the stillness of the countryside. My aunt's house, which is where I would be staying for the next few years, was tucked away in the valley- which meant I would be on the train until at least the next morning. My eyes darted over to the clock on the wall while, unbeknownst to me, a little boy had made his way over and had taken the seat directly across from mine.

"Hi mister!" He chirped at me, causing me to immediately shift my gaze from the clock to him. I stared at him in surprise, then peered around to see if there was anyone else with him. I found it a little odd that a small child just happened to wander up to me on his own. Then again, he might've snuck away from his parents while they weren't looking.

"Oh… Um, hello." I smiled back.

"What are you reading?" He asked me, curiosity filling his voice. He looked to be about five or six years old, with light brown hair and glistening blue eyes.

"It's just an old book." I answered as I turned the book over, showing him the book in its entirety.

"Can you read it to me?" He responded, climbing down from the seat and instead moving onto the seat to the left of mine.

I was a little bewildered by the request, for a number of reasons. For one, this boy had no problem in walking up to me, no doubt a stranger in his eyes, and just asking me to read to him. I tried to muster up an answer, still a little confused and a tiny bit worried, considering his parents hadn't come looking for him.

"Are you… Are you sure?" I stammered. "Your parents are probably wondering where you are…"

"It's okay; I want to hear the story." He gave me a grin before getting comfortable in the seat.

I contemplated what to do. Should I really just read to a kid I had never met before? I mean, it was an odd request. However, when I glanced at the clock and noticed only 10 minutes had passed, I let out a sigh and opened the book.

"Why not…" I muttered to myself before turning to the first page.

* * *

 **Hopefully this is better than the first try, and I'll really try to keep up with it this time :)**

 **On an additional note, I'm putting *Revised* on the newest versions of all of the chapters, but it shouldn't really mean much.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Dilemas

**And so it begins… (again)...**

 *** _Revised*_**

* * *

" _Once upon a time, there was a large and beautiful kingdom in a distant land. The kingdom was ruled by a kind and generous king, but despite everything he did for his people, many of the villagers were left underprivileged. One of them, a young and kind hearted boy, was left to care not only for himself, but for his severely ill mother…"_

 _ **Ryou's POV**_

I felt a sense of despair and hopelessness wash over me as I watched my mother go into another coughing fit. Her whole body trembled while her face contorted into an expression of agony, but I knew that I could hardly do anything to ease the pain. Gently, I took her brittle hand into my own and waited until she had finally stopped coughing. Her breathing was heavy and ragged; her body still shaking from the aftermath of the attack.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked with a tone of concern. I didn't want to face the truth- my mother was sick, and it wouldn't be long now before things got worse. But sooner or later her condition would get worse, and I didn't want to think about that.

"Just a little." She said in an almost inaudible whisper and a weak smile. It was hard for me to smile back, seeing just how much she had changed since she had first gotten sick. She had lost so much weight that she looked almost as thin and brittle as a piece of paper. Her long silver hair, which used to glisten with the light, was now coarse and dull. However, the most disheartening thing of all was that the light and life in her eyes was beginning to fade, making me feel as though someone was reaching in an ripping my heart to pieces.

Eventually, I gave a small sigh and an even smaller smile "That's good to hear. You'll be getting better in no time, just you wait and see." I gave her hand a gentle squeeze before standing up from the chair next to her bed and moving over towards the small nightstand. I picked up the small bottle of medication and poured the last bit of it into her glass of water, watching as the gray powder dissolved in the liquid. She said nothing the entire time, watching me tiredly through her somber green eyes.

I helped my mother into a sitting position and placed the glass to her lips, letting her drink up the water and medicine mixture. As soon as she was finished, I went to help her lie down again, but she stopped me and took a hold of my hand instead.

"Ryou," she spoke softly, though her voice trembled on the verge of another cough attack, "I want you to take this-" she coughed, "to the market. Get anything you need, sweetheart." She managed to get the rest of it out before the she began coughing uncontrollably again.

In my hand she had placed her glimmering heart shaped locket. It was a precious memento that had been passed down in her family for generations- it was significant in meaning as it was in its making.

"I can't sell this!" I stammered, looking down at the locket in my hand. The metal was no longer smooth, with small scratches on its surface, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. Yet, as I argued back, my mother had already fallen back asleep.

I furrowed my brow, conflicted by the new circumstances. I could easily trade the locket for money- and medicine, for that matter. But on the other hand, I would be giving away something that was special to my mother and her family.

Minutes passed as I just stood and stared down at the small object in my hand. As much as I didn't want to, I forced myself to place the locket in my pocket and walked out the door and into the street.

* * *

Going into the market was almost like stepping into a completely different world. It was filled with people of all ages, all races, and all sorts of appearances. The diversity, however, was not only in the people, but the things being sold at the marketplace. At one stand, you could buy fresh produce and spices, while on the next you could be looking at weapons or odd novelties. There was always a hectic aura when one went to the market. Venders yelling, selling, and trading to anyone who walked by; people pushing to get by, along with kids or animals running loose among the crowds. It was also a good place for pickpockets and thieves to get loaded on anything they could get their hands on. Yet, nobody seemed to care: it was like the marketplace was in fact a living being, with its pieces and parts that kept everything in balance.

I, for one, didn't enjoy coming to the marketplace.

I couldn't tell what it was about it- the noises, the smells, the filth, the danger- but I avoided coming to the marketplace unless absolutely necessary. But in the end, it seemed that fate had other plans for me today.

I made my way through the bustling crowd, making sure to avoid as much contact as I could, though there was hardly any point in trying. We were all clustered together like bees in a lively beehive. Eventually, I reached my destination: an old, worn down shack towards the end of the marketplace. Its rotting wood planks appeared to be barely held together by the rusty nails, and a number of odd aromas wafted out from its open door. I made my way inside, finding it very dimly lit and therefore hard to see. I could make out shelves upon shelves of bottles, jars, and containers filled with mysterious specimens. I made my carefully through the shack, trying to find the light source in hopes that the medicine man would be nearby as well.

The medicine man was an elderly man of unknown descent, with beady black eyes and wispy white hair that matched his long, trailing beard. He always appeared to be in a dissatisfied with everything, and to this day I still don't know whether that's just what his face looked like or whether he truly is upset at the world.

I wouldn't be that surprised if it was the latter, to be completely honest.

I had finally found the candle lighting up the shack, but I saw no sign of the medicine man. I looked all around me, hearing the walls and the floor creak under my weight. Finally, I decided to speak.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, as if I didn't want to disturb whatever was in the shadows of the tiny shack.

"Who's there?" A raspy voice answered back from somewhere in the darkness. I couldn't tell what direction it had come from, and it made me jump a little, so I made sure to stay right next to the candle light as I peered around and tried to make out a figure somewhere out in the room.

"It's- it's me, Ryou Bakura." My voice was quiet, but not enough to _not_ hear the inflection of wariness in my voice. "I came by to get some medicine. It's for my mother."

"Medicine?" The voice repeated back. "Medicine will not help you. No, you need something stronger…" There was some mumbling after that and some mysterious clatters and clangs of bottles before the raggedy old man stepped into the light in front of me with a rolled up piece of paper and a long wooden staff he was using as a cane. He placed it in my hands with a loud huff, pushing up his thick, round glasses with one shaky hand.

He looked at me with those intimidating dark eyes and said, "That is the coveted map to the _magicae_ flower. It is a very ancient yet powerful plant that can heal any and all illnesses. Bring it to me and I can create an elixir for your mother."

I stared at him in disbelief, furrowing my brow in confusion. "So," I began slowly, "you're telling me to use this map and get you a… magic flower?..."

"Yes," he answered sternly, and clearly annoyed, "what part of that did you not understand, boy?"

"Oh, I don't know- the part with the _magical flower!"_ I replied in bewilderment.

However, next thing I knew, the old man smacked me on the side of the head; not enough to be harmful, but enough for it to hurt a little.

"Don't be a fool! There are forces much more powerful than us in this world, boy. Now, if you want to help your mother, you are going to have to go in search of this flower." He narrowed his eyes at me, which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"O-Okay." I stammered, rubbing the spot on my head where he had hit me. "I'll go and look for this… flower."

"Good. Now, your payment." He reached out with his trembling, bony hand and motioned to my pocket. My eyes widened slightly out shock that he knew what I had in there, but after a second or so, I slowly took the golden trinket out and placed it into his hands. He held it up to the light, squinting and examining the locket very carefully before letting out another huff. He didn't say anything after that; he just turned and walked back into the shadows.

I took it as my cue to leave, exiting the shack with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Had I really just traded my mother's locket- a precious family heirloom- to a crumpled up old map that supposedly led to a mystical flower?

Yes.

Why?

I didn't have the slightest clue.


	3. Chapter 2: A Surprises at Every Corner

**Woo, next chapter!**

 **So last time around, I went through and pointed out which character was which since there are a ton of different ways to call them. So, in my eyes…**

 **Ryou is still Ryou**

 **Bakura is the spirit of the ring, but he's the version that looks the most like Ryou**

 **Thief King Bakura is the one from the past… I don't really know what I'll be calling him officially, but we'll just cross that bridge when we get there.**

 **Marik is the normal Marik**

 **Now, Yami Marik will either be Malik or Melvin (due to Yugioh the Abridged series) but again, I don't really know what I'll pick.**

 **Yugi is still Yugi**

 **And Yami is Yami Yugi, not like his past self (Atem)**

 **If it gets too confusing I'll change it, but not all of these characters will be in this chapter anyways :P**

 *** _Revised*_**

* * *

" _The young boy set out on a treacherous journey to find the mystical flower. But, little did he know that he would be receiving help along the way…"_

 _ **Ryou's POV**_

I made my way back into our little house, clutching the map in my right hand. I walked into my mother's bedroom and found her still fast asleep, her breathing was shallow and she seemed to be in pain even as she slept. Glancing between my mother and the map, I knew what I had to do- there was no possible way that I could turn back now. So, I packed up what I needed into my trusty little backpack, and headed out the door after quietly saying one last goodbye to my mother.

After I had left the market, but before heading back home, I had stopped by at one of our neighbor's homes. They had been a good friend of my mother for a long time and, after explaining that I had to go away on an errand for quite some time, they promised to look after her for the time being.

So, with that, I headed out into the unknown.

* * *

The first part of the trip itself wasn't all that bad. The map directed me towards the forest that separated the kingdom from, well, everywhere else. I was able to get a ride from a merchant heading towards the forest, but he was only able to take me to the edge of it where the dense wilderness began. There I stood, looking up at the behemoth trees looming ahead of me. The nervous feeling in my stomach came back, making me a little queasy as I peered down the long and ominous path that led into the forest. I hesitated- was I really about to embark on this ridiculous journey? My head told me to turn around as fast as I could, but my feet wouldn't move. I was frozen in spot, thinking back to how much my mother needed this. No matter what may be on this journey, it was all necessary to help her.

Mustering up any courage I had left, I began my way into the forest and down the dirt path towards my next destination. I made a mental note of the path I had to take, then tucked the map securely into my bag to make sure I wouldn't lose it. In doing so, I took a moment to look around me as I walked, admiring the stillness of the forest. The sun shone through the leaves and onto the forest floor, and a light breeze passed through that made the plant live sway lightly in its wake. A smile began forming on my lips at the calmness of it all, and my nerves were finally beginning to steady.

That is, until I heard some sudden rustling from the bushes behind me.

I stopped in my tracks as a cold chill ran down my spine, my eyes widening in fear as the noise stopped and started. I certainly didn't want to look behind me to see what it was, especially considering the only thing my mind was telling me to do was run. I placed another foot forward, moving slowly and cautiously to see if the rustling would start again. Sure enough, it did, and I immediately took off in a sprint down the path, not even bothering looking back as I heard it chasing after me. Adrenaline rushed through my body as I begged my legs to move faster, afraid of what sort of thing was coming up behind me. _I haven't even been out here for more than 10 minutes and I'm already running for my life!_ I thought to myself as I continued to run, even after I no longer heard the noises behind me.

Eventually, I came to a stop after it felt like my legs were going to give out. _I could hide behind something._ Looking around, I found a group of large bushes that I figured could conceal me. However, as I stumbled over to the shrubs, I tripped over a rock and landed on the ground with a rather loud thud. I groaned in pain, attempting to pull myself back up with the energy I had left, but I wasn't able to. I admitted defeat and stayed on the ground, shutting my eyes and waiting for whatever was behind to catch up to me and drag me away.

A few seconds passed. Then a minute. Then five more.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head, only to be greeted with a white cat sitting calmly in front of me, its face right in front of mine. I blinked a few times to make sure that I wasn't imagining the cat.

I indeed was not.

I brought myself up as best I could, pulling myself into a sitting position while wincing at the soreness of my legs. The albino feline watched me curiously, mewing quietly as it stared up at me with its glimmering brown eyes. Its fur was pure white, and it looked to be pretty soft. I hesitated at first, worried that it would bite or scratch me, but as I slowly reached out to pet it, the cat simply sat there and waved its tail slightly. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled as delicately brushed my fingers through its soft fur, watching as its ears twitched in delight.

"I can't believe I was freaking out because of a cat," I laughed softly to myself, "you're an awfully cute little cat."

"I'm not 'cute'." The cat suddenly spoke in a gruff voice, and with a clear tone of irritation.

My hand stopped as I looked down at the cat in awe and total disbelief. I stammered, still being completely dumbfounded, "Did… Did you just… Speak?"

"You mean like this?" The cat lifted its head slightly and let out a quiet yet very smug laugh.

Almost immediately I let out a scream, inching back away from the cat as best I could.

"Y-You…! How is that even possible?!" I looked at the feline from a distance, my heart beating loudly in chest from the sudden shock.

The cat calmly lifted up one of its front paws and began to groom itself, giving what appeared to be a smirk. "What? Never seen a talking cat before?" It replied mockingly.

"I will gladly inform you that I have _never_ seen a talking cat before!" I replied curtly, sitting up and folding my arms.

"Well, now you have." He laughed and stretched as soon as he was done cleaning his fur. "So you _can_ gladly say that you have seen a talking cat."

I frowned and let out a small huff, feeling less shocked and instead angry due to his mocking tone. However, before I could even say anything, a bright and blue light began to form around the feline, causing me to have to cover my eyes due to the intensity of the light.

As soon as I reopened my eyes, the small feline was now replaced with a lean and fit man that appeared to have the same white (yet messy) hair and brown eyes as the cat. He looked to be roughly my age- perhaps a little older- with pale skin and a smug smirk plastered on his lips. His eyes as a human were a little more intense, making me a little nervous as I was under his gaze. However, almost like a cat, his canine teeth seemed to be a little sharper than normal from what I could tell.

"I'm Bakura. The talking cat _and_ talking human." He laughed and reached down, swiftly grabbing my arm and pulling me up to my feet with ease. After I was standing, he held out his hand for me to shake it. I stared at his hand, still trying to process what was happening.

"So you're a cat. But you're also a human." I stated plainly.

He shrugged his shoulders, his hand still extended out to me. "That sounds like me." He said with a satisfied grin.

"Okay. _Okay,"_ I repeated with a tone of complete disbelief, "makes sense."

 _Only if I were in an insane asylum._

Hesitantly, I took his hand in the handshake. I was still highly suspicious of him; after all, he had just chased me down through the forest and revealed that he was a shape shifter.

"So," I began after a few seconds of silence, "can I help you with something or, um, was there any particular reason that you were following me?"

"Well," he replied, casually fixing his clothes, "I suppose I don't really _need_ anything from you. But I noticed that you were following some sort of map." He glanced at my backpack, then back up at me. "And it's not safe to go out to unknown places on your own." As he said that, a small mocking grin lifted the corners of his mouth, making me feel a little more flustered than suspicious.

"Look, I really need to press on; I have some very serious matters to attend to." I explained as I adjusted the bag on my shoulders. "You seem awfully… friendly, but I was taught not to hang around with strangers." I was just about to walk around him when he stepped in front of me and blocked my path.

"But isn't that how you make friends?" He tilted his head, which made him appear almost cat-like when he did so. "Besides, I might be able to lend a hand in whatever you're doing." He nodded, then stopped and curiously raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, by the way?"

I looked up at him- for I had to since he was a good few inches taller- and fumbled with the straps of my bag as I contemplated whether to tell him or not. I was on my own, going off to who-knows-where to find a flower that may or not exist. I suppose having a companion wouldn't be that bad.

"I'm looking for a magical flower that supposedly has healing properties. My mother is severely ill, and looking for this is my last hope." I explained to him, my voice more quiet and reserved. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out the folded up map and handed it to Bakura. He took it, unfolded it, and examined the old paper carefully. I watched as he furrowed his brow in an emotion I couldn't read very well, until he handed it back to me and shrugged his shoulders leisurely.

"Seems a bit illogical, if you ask me." Is what he finally said.

I frowned slightly and thought to myself, _Oh, because shape shifting definitely isn't._

Finally, I opened my mouth to say ask if he wanted to come along, but I was cut off by him speaking instead. "Well, it looks like we'll have to get moving if we want to reach a good place to rest. The nearest village is pretty far." He gave me another arrogant smirk, almost as if he knew that I wouldn't argue against him tagging along. "But on the bright side, there's a tavern up ahead where we can gather our bearings and get something to eat." He began walking ahead, glancing back at me to see if I was following him. "C'mon, Cream Puff, don't fall behind!" Bakura laughed teasingly.

I jutted out my lower lip slightly in a pout, then sighed and started after him. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I did feel a little more at ease now that I had someone with me. But then again, this was only the beginning of my long and arduous adventure.

* * *

 **Now we have Bakura tagging along! Hopefully he doesn't give Ryou too much of a hard time**

 **Let me know what you guys think, Chapter 3 should be coming soon**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 3: 'Fond' Memories

**Me, December 2017: "Chapter 3 will be coming soon!"**

 **Me, January 2019: "shoot"**

 **Well, I reread the first 2 chapters (and prologue) and my grammar mistakes ticked me off so bad that it actually inspired me to get back to writing this!**

 **So now I'm currently in my dorm room at night typing away, which is definitely a very productive use of time (wink).**

 **Alright, in this chapter, Yami Marik= Malik**

 **I'm not really sure what he's most commonly known as, so this what I've got.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and here's to hoping it won't take me 500 years to post the next chapter!**

 **:)**

 _ ***Revised***_

* * *

 _ **Malik's POV**_

Even from a young age I was told I was just a tad bit _off._

It wasn't until I was much older when things like "madman" and "psychopath" became well known descriptions of me. I, however, was never phased by such comments. My childhood was filled with frightened glances from the other kids and the quiet murmurs of adults telling my parents, "Have you taken him to see a medic?"

It certainly didn't bother me; in fact, I always found it amusing that I could just walk over to a crowd and watch as everyone dispersed. My parents hardly paid attention to comments and stares, for they hardly paid attention to me. They each had their own routines that involved staying away from each other, staying away from me, and a lot of yelling or arguing whenever they happened to be in the same room.

As for myself- their one and only child- I was practically invisible to both of them. My mother would occasionally bring me with her whenever she went out with her "friends", but it always ended up me sitting alone in the other room until we had to come home at 3 am. At any other time, she worked as a cleaning lady for higher class families in the kingdom. She despised it, of course, but it was the only option left. My father was a full time alcoholic with no future ahead of him, aside from one that ended with him dead at a bar. So, with my mother off at work and my father up to his neck in booze, I busied myself with activities that would more than likely be frowned upon by the typical civilian. As for what those activities were- I'll leave that up to _your_ imagination.

By the age of 16, I was helping my mother earn a decent amount of money- at least enough to keep food on the table. I had built up the muscle and tone from the outdoor work, along with a fair share of scars and bruises as well. I had also hit quite the growth spurt at that age, causing me to tower over nearly everyone. I was, to say the least, a somewhat intimidating person. The rumors didn't appeal to my image either, and I would hear people on the streets whisper about how they wouldn't be surprised to see me in jail in the near future. Like always, I wasn't hurt by their comments; I found it quite endearing that I was usually the talk of the town. One could almost say I was _famous._

But the more accurate term would be "infamous", wouldn't it be?

Yet, they were only rumors. Neighbors whispering about 'the way he acts' or venders at the market exchanging a comment about 'what he does. They all didn't know who I truly was, and I have to admit: it made me feel a little hurt. What had happened to the saying, "Never judge a book by its cover"? Just because I looked like a killer didn't mean that I was one.

Well, that was true, up until… one fateful night.

I can recall that night vividly- the warmth of the summer air, the faint glow of the light coming from the living room, and the wretched smell of alcohol and sweat mingling in the air. At this time, I was 19 years old. I had planned to move out since I was young, but every attempt always ended up with me coming right back to where I had started. This time was no different, and at the time I sat in the kitchen, mindlessly poking about at the wet mush that was my dinner. I recall hearing the door open, followed by the sound of it slamming shut aggressively. Next, it was my mother's angry, shrill voice and my father's slurred retaliation. It was the same story every time, and by that point, I had trained myself to tune it out. An insult here, a curse word there- but that night, the sound a bottle shattering and a loud scream had brought me to my feet. As I stepped into that living room, I saw as my father stood over the body of my mother, the remnants of the bottle speckled with her blood.

I can remember standing in that doorway, my eyes glued to the man who had just hurt the only thing I still cared in that awful life. He turned to me, breathing heavily and swaying slightly. "What are you looking at, boy?" he spat out, his voice slurred but laced with a venomous tone. I watched as he made his way toward me, but I remained frozen in my spot. His hand lifted the weapon and brought it down upon me, but while my feet remained motionless, my hand flew up to catch his wrist in the act, stopping the broken bottle inches from my face. I recall looking into his eyes only to be met with a look of pure hatred and disgust. People would always say that my father had a darkness in his eyes, and that I had gotten that from him. They warned my mother he was a horrible man and that I, too, would be just like him.

I remember the point when I was able to fight back against him- my strength overtaking his drunken state. I made his hand turn towards himself, the sharp edges of the bottle lingering right in front of his chest. That look in his eyes changed from anger to a look of horror in just a matter of seconds, and I could feel his muscles quiver under my grasp. It was at that moment I felt something within me… snap. Something dark that had been manifesting inside of me engulfed me in that moment, and I felt wild rush come over me as I forcefully sank the makeshift weapon into his chest. I recall his pleas as he struggled against me, but instead I just continued to shove the bottle deeper and deeper until I could no further, and his screams of help were drowned out slowly. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth- or at least, something akin to a smile. A dark laugh escaped from my throat then, and I remember feeling _nothing_ as I stood over his corpse; just like he had done to my mother.

What fond memories of the past, right?

* * *

 _ **Ryou's POV (Outside of the Story)**_

I stopped and looked at first page of chapter three, and then turned to look at the child next to me. I very clearly remember this chapter not being exactly… family friendly, so I cleared my throat and told him what my parents had told me when they had first given me the book.

"Then… we find out about a man that… does some not nice things." I smiled awkwardly.

"What did he do?" the little boy looked up at me, his bright blue eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Uh…" I scrambled to make something up, "He just hurt some people..." I continued to struggle for a proper response, desperately hoping he wouldn't ask me to go into specifics.

The little boy looked away for a second, scrunching up his little face in thought. A second later, he turned back to me with that same enthusiastic smile as before. "Okay! What happens next?"

I let out a sigh of relief and flipped ahead to the next chapter of the book.

* * *

 **Woo! Chapter 3 is done! I cut it down a little from last time, but mainly because I wanted to focus it on Malik's background (which I hope it isn't too graphic/dark, it's just that's sort of how I see his character for some reason).**

 **Also, I made the rating T, but I somehow forgot that this whole story is still sort of centered around Ryou telling the story to a child, but I found a way to make it work :D**

 **I'll try to update soon, but hope you're liking it so far!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Tavern in the Woods

**I mentioned before I definitely had some grammatical issues, so I'm trying to be more vigilant this time around on that. However, I am most certainly** _ **not**_ **perfect, and I will more than gladly admit language arts is not my strongest or favorite thing in the whole world. On that note, if the point of views seems weird, or if the way I use tenses is completely messed up, I just want to apologize preemptively and… well, woops!**

 **I'm also not sure if I mentioned this, but I'm very much open to comments/criticisms. Feel free to leave a review or DM me, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ ***Revised***_

* * *

 _ **Ryou's POV**_

I had to admit, I really wasn't all that prepared to be going on a long perilous journey for some mystical flower. I also _really_ wasn't prepared to have a shapeshifting man join me along for the ride. Was this some sort of dream? Had I finally reached a point where I just began to create this wild adventure? Perhaps if I just closed my eyes for a moment…

"You know, I don't want to make any sort of judgment on how much common sense you have, but I think most people would advise you didn't walk with your eyes closed, kid." Bakura's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I suddenly felt my cheeks burn with the embarrassment.

"S-Sorry," I stammered, "I was just lost in thought." I kept my eyes glued to the ground as I walked, but I still managed to hear a small chuckle come from my companion. After that, I remained silent for a couple of minutes to gather myself, allowing myself to look back up at him after my face was no longer flushed. "Do you know how much longer until we reach the tavern?"

"Hm…" he hummed in reply, tilting his head slightly to left and furrowing his brow in thought. "If I remember correctly, there will be a fork in the road up ahead, and then the tavern will be not too far from there." He then turned to me with a playful grin, "I'm surprised you're not tired- you were running from me like the devil himself was behind you."

The blood once again rushed to my cheeks and I frowned, "Well, you can't blame me! I'm sure you would be scared if something started chasing after you." I sputtered out, folding my arms in an attempt to salvage my fading dignity. Yet, Bakura only replied with a laugh, his wide grin revealing he was enjoying himself more than I'd like.

Eventually, we made it to our destination: a small, wooden tavern tucked in between the large trees of the forest. You could tell it was old and falling apart, but it seemed to stand its ground regardless of what nature had to throw at it. As we walked inside, I was hit with a mix of unpleasant odors that made my stomach turn. The room was barely lit, with only a large oil lamp by the bar and other smaller ones placed around the rest of the room.

"What a… lovely establishment…" I murmured to myself, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I felt the gazes of the patrons around me. The tavern was filled with men of questionable backgrounds and large weapons. From our spot at the entrance, I could clearly see several of patrons had giant axes and swords leaning against their tables, while one in particular had a hook for a hand.

"Let's get something to eat!" Bakura said, unphased by the stares or the weapons. My throat involuntarily let out a small whimper as I followed close behind me, making sure to avoid any and all eye contact. We made our way over to small table in the back corner, and I let Bakura order the food while I took out the map to examine it once more.

Gently, I unfolded the map and laid it out in front of me. My eyes scanned the path we were on, following the curiously drawn landmarks one by one in order. "It says here that we should cross through the city of Seiya. Unfortunately, it isn't exactly a leisurely walk from here." I leaned back in my seat and thought for a moment before glancing up at Bakura across from me. "There isn't any chance you can like, turn into a horse or something, right?" I let out a small giggle at the thought of it. Bakura, on the other hand, wasn't so amused.

"Do you really think that if I had the ability to turn into _anything_ that I would willingly choose to turn into a cat?" He replied, raising one of his eyebrows and folding his arms.

"I don't know, a lot of people really like cats. They're smart, agile, cute…" at this point, I was finding it rather hard to hold back my smile. For a second, I thought I had seen Bakura blush from embarrassment.

"I already told you, I'm _not 'cute'._ " he grumbled back, his eyes narrowing into thin slits. Yet, just before I was able to keep teasing him, my attention was caught by a pair of dark lilac eyes staring directly at us from the opposite side of the room. The face was nearly almost covered, but I could just make out the eyes that were locked upon us. I immediately felt uneasy- I mean, being stared at by anyone would make me uncomfortable, but this figure was ten times more intimidating than any other person in the tavern. I forced my gaze down onto the table, feeling as my whole body tensed up under his watch. It appeared Bakura hadn't been aware of the situation, since I could somewhat see his confused expression.

"Are you alright? It looks like you just saw a ghost or something." he glanced behind us, yet he didn't seem to notice the stranger's presence whatsoever. "I get some of the people here are creeps, but you're just asking to get mugged if you can't act a little brave." he scoffed lightly.

"Sorry, it's just that…" I whispered, fearing that _somehow_ the man would hear me, "there's someone at that table staring at us. But… I don't know what it is about him, but something isn't right. It's making me really nervous…" I did my best to cover up the trembling in my voice. Just then, my eyes drifted towards him; however, it was only to find that he had gotten up from his own table and was now making his way over to ours. My heart began to race wildly as everything in my being was telling me to run. However, my body sat frozen in place as he now stood next to our table. It really didn't help that he practically towered over us, and his black cloak was somewhat parted and allowed us to see a muscly and well-toned physique. _He doesn't appear to have a weapon… but now I know he could very easily crush me if he wanted to._ My mind certainly was not making things better, and the last thing I wanted to do was look up at his face. Prying my eyes off the table, I peered up at our new guest. He had a smile on his face, but not one that radiated anything akin to friendliness. No, it was more of a smile that a madman would have right before they plunge the dagger into their victim's chest. I felt my lungs tighten as I struggled to breath and my heart felt as it was about to leap out of my chest. It had only been an hour, I was about a third of the way to my destination, and now I was going to die in a crummy little tavern in the middle of woods at the hands of a possible serial killer.

Lovely.

* * *

 _ **Malik's POV**_

As I approached the white-haired duo across the room, I wasn't too sure what I had planned to say. The second they walked in, I could tell there was something different about them. They weren't like the typical customers- the drunkards, prostitutes, gamblers… No, they had a very innocent vibe to them. Of course, that instantly drew my attention to them. I found it particularly amusing at the stark differences in their personalities, as well. Right off the bat I could tell the older one had more confidence- he walked in here nonchalantly and behaved as if he wasn't in a shady tavern filled with criminals. The smaller one, on the contrary, appeared extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation. Clearly, he must've been someone that wasn't quite used to venturing out on their own. So, with my initial impression, I decided to watch them for a while to see if I could figure out anything else.

It didn't take long for the younger one to notice me, and it almost made me laugh how unnerved he became after a matter of seconds. I found a little pleasure in doing that to people; it gave me a sense of power over them. One simple glance could cause a grown man to cower like a child. One would normally use that sort of description in terms of a monster or something of the sorts, but it gave me a small rush knowing that it also applied to me.

Only a couple of strides later, I was standing at their table and looking down upon them, a smile tugging at my lips. What could I say? Curiosity simply got the best of me. "I couldn't help but notice that you two were looking at a map," I started, watching with an almost child-like delight as the smaller one tensed up as I spoke, "are you two lost?"

It was the older one who replied first, mainly because the other one looked like he was on the verge of passing out. "No," he stated plainly, "I think we have a pretty good idea of where we're heading to. We simply decided to get a bite to eat before heading out again." Like I had previously thought, he seemed to be the tougher of the two. He looked up at me calmly, lightly drumming his fingers against the table. I glanced down at the map, intrigued by what it was leading to. I had seen that symbol before- a small, golden flower with three pointed leaves. As I studied the rest of the map, it suddenly dawned on me. I then knew exactly what they were looking for.

My eyes shifted between the two of them as I tried to judge their expressions. "I'm familiar with many of these landmarks. I've done quite a lot of traveling, and I would be more than glad to offer up my assistance." A brief moment of silence swept over us after I was done. The older one furrowed his brow in thought before peering back up at his companion.

"Well," he started, "I suppose that would probably be helpful. I don't know my way around outside of the forest, and you do seem…" he stopped mid-sentence to glance up at me, and I could tell he wasn't going to say what he was truly thinking, "...strong. Plus, if you really do know your way around, it couldn't hurt to have you. What do you say, Ryou?"

The boy- who I now knew to be Ryou- took a quick look at me and then back at him. With a shaky voice he replied, "I-I think that s-should be alright. We d-don't want to actually get l-lost." he let out a nervous laugh as he shifted in his seat uneasily.

"Perfect," I said with a wide, somewhat devious grin, "I'll get my things before we leave."

* * *

 **In comparison to the old version, I felt like I rushed a lot of the progress of them meeting and heading out and such. I'm trying not to drag it out TOO long, but I'm also trying to find a pace for myself.**

 **Stay tuned for more updates, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Holding On

**New chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading/reviewing! It means a lot to me :)**

 _ ***Revised***_

* * *

 _ **Ryou's POV**_

One long and excruciating hour of silence.

In my opinion it felt much longer, but the one-hour estimate seemed much more reasonable. It took us about five minutes to pay and gather our belongings, and possibly another ten to figure out which direction we were supposed to be going. After that, it was nothing but the sounds of the forest accompanied by our footsteps.

I would occasionally glance at my two new companions at either side of me. I considered starting some casual banter to ease some of the growing awkwardness, but each time I found the words stuck in my throat. I frowned, realizing that my introvert-like tendency was partially to blame for the awkward silence. However, I really couldn't help it- I was never good with social interactions, as much as I tried. It made me a little jealous to see all the other kids my age going about and having fun without me at the playground or the park. Yet, jealousy was never really the right term. I certainly wasn't upset at them for having a good time; I guess I was always just disappointed in myself for not having the courage to behave similarly. In a way, I trained myself to be antisocial, and I had never come around to forgiving myself for it.

Before venturing further into my insecurities, I stopped and looked to my left to see Bakura giving me an odd expression, almost as if he was studying my face to see what _my_ expression was.

"W-What is it?" my voice cracked unintentionally, and I quickly cleared my throat in response. He said nothing for a moment, his eyes filled with something akin to curiosity. Eventually, the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile and his demeanor changed.

"Your face was all scrunched up for a second there, so I just figured you were deep in thought. It was just interesting to see you all pensive like that." a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, and I in turn smiled a little. It was nice to have a break from the silence, and a little part of me was relieved someone else had dismissed it first.

"Do you know how much farther we have to go?" Malik's deep voice chimed in from my right, and both Bakura and I turned our attention to his looming form. He had pulled down his cloak to reveal his face and I had hoped maybe it would have made him less intimidating. However, it only seemed to do the opposite of that. Several small- but noticeable- scars lined his well-toned face and his piercing lilac eyes seemed to hide a darkness within them. As I looked into them, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I quickly turned to face the path ahead of us instead.

"Shouldn't be too long," Bakura spoke up, holding the map out as he walked, "after we cross the bridge over Serpent River, the city shouldn't be far off." He tilted his head slightly to one side, examining the minuscule drawing on the weathered paper.

"We should take the time to stock up on supplies while we're there. It doesn't appear that either of you are very prepared for a long journey." Malik looked down at the two of us and smirked in a mocking manner. _How am I supposed to know what I need? It's not like I go out on ridiculous adventures on a daily basis!_ I thought to myself as I peeked into my barren backpack.

Bakura let out a quiet huff in reply, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, in my defense, everything I would typically need would just be in the forest. Food, weapons, shelter- I don't travel outside of the forest to get those kinds of things because I never had a need to."

"And I've never done this whole 'adventure' thing, so I really don't know what one is supposed to have with them." I commented quietly while fumbling with one of the buttons on my shirt.

"Well," Malik began with an amused smile plastered on his lips, "then this might serve as a sort of learning experience for the both of you. We'll make sure to stock up on food and water, and get the two of you something to protect yourselves with. You should just be thankful that no stranger has taken advantage of either one of you." He laughed at his own words, making the irony of his speech very present. I still wasn't completely on board with a dark and mysterious man joining us, but he did make several good points. I couldn't speak for Bakura, but my intuition led me to believe Malik was the more experienced out of all of us when it came to this sort of thing.

Eventually, the sound of the roaring river and the sight of the large wooden bridge reminded us that we were nearly to our destination. As we began to cross it, I felt my muscles clench and my heart started to race the second that I glanced down at what was beneath us. The river ran between the deep chasm several feet below us and I soon realized the only thing that was stopping us from falling to our deaths was a creaky old bridge. I instinctively grabbed onto the closest thing to me, which unfortunately happened to be Bakura a couple inches ahead of me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he glanced back at me in surprise and raised one of his eyebrows. My attempt at an answer failed and instead I found myself clinging to his shirt as I began to tremble.

Bakura, on the other hand, must've found my terror somewhat amusing because at that moment, he laughed and said, "Aw, don't tell me you're afraid of heights! We're perfectly safe, Cream Puff, this bridge isn't coming down any time soon." With that, he gave a little hop forward and caused the whole bridge to wobble under our feet.

"S-Stop it!" I squeaked out, shutting my eyes tightly as if maybe that would prevent me from falling. My legs, much like the bridge, felt unsteady and I was ready to get off the bridge as soon as possible.

"Will you two cut that out?" Malik growled, clearly annoyed by both of our antics. He had been the last one to get on the bridge and was stuck waiting behind us because of Bakura's need to tease me. "You're acting like children. We could've easily made it across by now if the both of you would just-" Malik's voice suddenly got cut off, causing me and Bakura to stop and look up at him. He was standing completely still, although he had shifted his position so his arms were slightly held out to keep him balanced. I looked at my albino companion in confusion, not knowing why everything had suddenly stopped, but my eyes soon grew wide in horror as I registered why he stopped.

The bridge above the Serpent River had been there for as long as anyone could remember; the wood creaked and groaned and the rope that held it together was beginning to show strain. Yet, despite all the wear-and-tear, the little wooden bridge had held its ground and served its purpose.

Up until now, unfortunately.

A loud snap came from behind us, causing us all to scream and hang onto whatever we could as the floor beneath us suddenly dropped. My arms stretched out trying to grab anything to keep me from plummeting to my doom, and I felt a cold rush of fear run through my whole body as my fingers merely grazed the wood and rope that was falling with me. Just as I prepared myself for the impact of crashing into the water, I felt a sharp pain stretch across my arm as a hand gripped my wrist and stopped me from falling. Combination of the sudden tug and the adrenaline coursing through my veins made me inhale sharply, the pain making me feel dizzy and sick. My eyes veered upwards to see Bakura holding onto me tightly while Malik held his arm in return, along with the dangling rope of the bridge.

"You're going to have to climb!" Bakura yelled down at me, but my mind was still reeling from what had just happened, making it hard for me to focus on anything besides my ragged breathing. I shut my eyes tightly before mustering up the strength to use my other arm to hoist myself upwards. I was then able to grab onto what was left of the bridge, using some of the wooden planks that were still attached as a makeshift ladder.

I eventually reached solid ground and dragged myself away from the edge, feeling the last bit of energy I had left give out as I toppled over in exhaustion. I could only lift my head slightly to watch as Bakura and Malik climbed up, both of them also nearly toppling over next to me.

"I guess," Bakura said in between labored breaths, "that bridge was coming down… soon…" he groaned and turned to lie down on his back, his chest heaving up and down heavily and his eyes closing.

Malik, who was also out of breath but not nearly as drained, sat down next to me and rubbed at one of his shoulders and winced. He turned towards me and, for a second, I thought I saw a look of concern come and go. "It certainly was…" he paused, then went back to massaging his sore muscles, "...unexpected."

We all remained put for a while to compose ourselves, silently recovering from the whole incident. However, I didn't mind the silence this time around. As I turned to look at my newly found companions, I felt a little bit of relief wash over me. I was unsure at first about having them tag along, but now I thought:

 _Perhaps this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter comes across as thrilling as I want it to be! :o**

 **Until the next chapter~**


End file.
